Desperate
by VeritaParlata
Summary: Jason and Alexis begin a torrid love affair...while Sam slowly goes insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate**

Author: Verita Parlata  
>Rating: Mature<br>Characters/Pairings: Jason/Alexis; mentions of Sam/Jason  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from <em>General Hospital<em>. But, man...I wish I did.  
>Description: Sometimes, wanting the wrong person is a desperate measure.<br>Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. This is _**not**_ the JasLexis story I had in mind AT ALL. I've found myself wanting to test relationships lately...I guess this is it.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>This is probably going to be dark(surprise, surprise). And painful. And unapologetically hurtful. And really, _really_ fucked up.

**/Chapter One:**

They both knew this was wrong... but they found themselves here anyway. They knew it was coming. For months, they felt the tension rising, threatening to boil over and burn them both. They knew they could have stopped this before it ever really began. They _should_ have stopped this. They could lose everything that mattered to them both. And for what? Sex? No... love? That wasn't right either.

One stupid decision and their worlds would be ripped apart.

Was it worth it?

The question lingered between them as they stood in the dimly lit motel room. Alexis Davis imagined that many a torrid love-affair took place in this run down building three miles outside of the Chicago city limits. Hell, she half expected to pull back the comforter on the bed and find a used condom.

Hoping to sicken herself to the point of stopping lost its muster when her gaze flickered over Jason Morgan's handsomely chiseled face. He looked every bit as nervous as she did. A trait not usually found in the mob enforcer. When her eyes landed on him, standing by the window overlooking the dark forest a few feet away, the dark suit transforming him into someone she hadn't known for the better part of fifteen years...she found her resolve breaking. When his ice blue eyes landed on her, she felt a fire in her belly.

She'd been in Chicago for two days with a client when she received his phone call and he suggested he meet her out there. _He'd find some excuse,_ he said and hung up. He hadn't really given her a choice in the matter. Something she should be used to by now when it came to him. Though she was older, and held no fear of him, knowing without a doubt that if she truly told him that she didn't want to do this, he would leave it at that and never bother her again.

She had all the control here. She always had. And more often than not, she thought about ending whatever this was between them. Too many people would be hurt.

Her daughter's face flashed before her eyes.

Alexis loved Sam in that moment more than she ever thought she could love anything or anyone. She would lay down her life, gladly and without a second thought, if it meant all three of her daughters were safe. She'd tried to be there for Sam these past few months. After the rape and consequent murder of Franco that had torn her life and Port Charles apart, Alexis had tried to be there for her daughter.

That's how things between her and Jason began. Trying to be there for Sam.

Alexis watched as her daughter deteriorated before her eyes. She'd stopped doing everything she once loved. She no longer found joy in anything. Her job, her family and friends, her marriage...nothing. She pushed everything and everyone away and was content to keep them there.

Still, that was no excuse for this. No matter what was happening...this was wrong. So why could she walk away?

Why couldn't he?

Alexis closed her eyes and counted to ten, willing the images of Sam's suicide attempts out of her mind. She could feel Jason getting closer as she did so, and wasn't all that surprised when she felt his hand caressing her cheek. Opening her eyes, she let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Dark eyes stared back at her from an impossibly handsome face, reading, searching...pleading.

He _needed_ this, she realized. The fact that _she_ needed this, surprised her even more.

Jason kissed her then. Softly, so softly it almost tickled, but then passionately. His tongue darting out between his soft lips to taste her, coaxing her mouth open with quiet, desperate passion. Always as passionate as before.

She stopped him and pulled back somewhat to look in his eyes. "If we do this," she began quietly, unsure of her voice. "there's no going back."

The words hung there ominously. And, for a moment, Alexis was almost sorry she'd dared to speak them. Would he change his mind? Would this silent declaration be more than he was ready to handle at the moment? He certainly had enough to deal with. His wife was sick and punishing herself...and everyone else. The ever looming murder charges hanging over both of their heads.

Alexis felt her breathing hitch in those tiny seconds and was surprised to find that, despite herself, she didn't want him to change his mind.

Framing her face in his hands, "I know," Jason said and let his hands fall to the zipper of her dress. Gliding it gently down, he kissed her again, drawing her into it. "I don't want to go back," he whispered against her lips, but Alexis heard the truth in the words. "I only want to go forward."

Her dress fell to the floor soundlessly and soon, she was naked...baring more than just her body to her son-in-law.

Jason's fingers touched her tentatively, tracing the pink flesh that was growing more red with every surge of desire that hit her. His mouth found the sensitive skin of her collarbone and Jason dared to nip there, sucking the skin in between his teeth gently. Not enough to harm her or leave a mark (though he wouldn't mind), just enough to excite her, to hear her moan deeply the way he's been dying to for months.

"Touch me, Alexis," he commanded softly. Her fingers had latched on to him, but she'd been surprisingly chaste. He wanted to her lose control. To loose the highly erotic woman he knew she was underneath the royal title and the business suits.

Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt slowly. She could feel his impatience growing as she took her time and felt a shiver run down her spine. It excited her. This usually calm, staid man was desperate to have her touch him. To feel her intimately... to be a part of her. God, it excited her.

Pushing the fabric off of his broad shoulders, she tore her mouth from his and kissed his chest. Jason's fingers ran through her brown hair as her tongue swirled over his nipple. He sucked in air between his teeth when her teeth nipped lightly at his flesh. Suppressing a growl, he pushed her away slightly, a lecherous gleam taking hold of his blue eyes.

"My turn," he said succinctly and maneuvered her onto the bed. He covered her body with his, his mouth lowering to capture a breast while nimble fingers taunted the intimate flesh between her legs. Alexis' body arched under his with the onslaught of pleasure. His tongue swirled over her nipple, just as hers had, and she had to truly focus on removing his pants.

They were unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed down past his hips in a few seconds. The frenzied need to feel him inside of her crashing over her like a wave. Her fingers circled his cock firmly and she stroked the length.

Jason leaned his head back, a little moan escaping his parted lips, before he kissed her again.

"Look at me," he said to her, positioning himself at the edge of her. "Look at me, Alexis, I need to see your eyes." She could hear the unspoken promise in his words, as well as the need that laced his voice and made it thick.

Slowly, her heavy lids fluttered open and she was met with the serious gaze of his blue eyes. She realized he was giving her one last chance to back out. She touched his impossibly handsome face and smiled. Satisfied, Jason gently eased inside of her...and they both were lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Chapter Two:**

Samantha Morgan loved the early morning. It was the only time she felt it was quiet enough to think. Standing on the balcony terrace of the penthouse she shared with her husband, she looked over the sleeping town below. A shiver ran down her spine. Not from the chilly air, but from the negative thoughts she expected to wash over her.

Right on cue, she thought of how many women, men or children were being stalked, battered, raped or murdered in the seemingly charming city below. How many people were lying face down in the gutter while someone stood looking down with malice and contempt? How many people were being ignored... when they needed help the most?

Pulling the blanket tighter around her body, her hands fell to her growing belly. Sardonic tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She'd always wanted a baby. Not that she ever cared to admit it to herself before, but...secretly, she had. Growing up the way she had, living the life of a con-woman...everyone would understand why she lied and said she never wanted kids. _They were a hassle, they'd slow you down..._ her life was meant to be lived on the run. She'd told that lie so many times before that she started to believe it herself.

Until she came to this town. Until she met Jax and Sonny and... Jason.

Her husband's face came to mind then and Sam couldn't guard herself against the anger she felt towards him. It wasn't long ago that the thought of him evoked such very different emotions within her. She had loved him very much once upon a time. Jason Morgan had been her entire world and she was never happier than when she married him. Despite his dangerous job, and the constant threat from his enemies, she loved him...and Jason swore he'd always protect her.

But then Franco raped her and things had taken a very drastic turn. Her protector. _Liar._ She hadn't seen her _protector_ in days. He was out of town on business, he said; something important that needed to be handled. She didn't believe it when he said it, and believed it even less now. He just wanted to be away from her.

Sure, he called the days he was gone and made sure she was alright, but...she deserved more than that. He told her he would protect her and be there for anything she needed. Funny how Sam never believed those words again. Not after Franco.

_Fucking Franco... _Had she not already killed him, she'd wish she could.

The sudden wave of anger crashed over her violently.

Lainey told her that the anger and rage would always be present. Even when the pain subsided, the anger would still be there in the back of her mind. It never really went away. Sam felt it would. She felt that, if she handled the anger in her own way, one day she would heal.

One day was _not_ today.

The anger and rage that she felt threatened to suffocate her. She wanted to scream. And actually felt one rising up her throat like a lump, threatening to make her sick. She would have screamed had she not been afraid her neighbors would call the cops. She didn't want to end up in the mental ward again.

She gripped the balcony ledge and peered over, feeling sick. She looked down at the distance between her and the ground, she'd be dead before she hit the ground, and wondered (again) what it would be like to die. She'd come close so many times before. Her eyes flickered to her wrists...the marks there would never fade either. A constant reminder that she'd almost let Franco win.

"You're dead and I'm still alive, you bastard," she whispered bitterly. "I win."

"Sam?" she heard a voice coming from inside the penthouse and the slamming of the front door.

Straightening, she rolled her eyes and went inside. "Don't you knock anymore, Carly?" she asked, disdain dripping from every word.

The tall blonde raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored the comment. She eyed Sam curiously before saying, "Jason asked me to stop in and check on you."

Sam didn't bother to hide rolling her eyes. "Of course, he did," she said. "He'll be back later today," she continued. "I don't need a babysitter."

A derisive smile crossed Carly's lips. She would love nothing more than to see her best friend away from Sam. But Jason was adamant that he loved her. She couldn't wait for the day he wised up and dumped her.

"He just wanted to make sure you were taken care of while he's out of town," Carly explained.

"And you just volunteered?" Sam countered smoothly. "Let me guess, you just wanted to get a look at 'Crazy Sam' so you could give Jason another reason to divorce me and claim him for yourself."

"No," Carly stopped herself before she said anything else. As much as she disliked Sam, hated her really, she didn't want to upset her. Too much was at stake. Jason and her son's life and freedom to be exact.

"You've done his bidding, Carly. You can go."

"His _bidding_," Carly said before she could catch herself. "Jason's risking his future to protect you, Sam. You should be grateful..."

"Grateful? For what? I had to deal with Franco." the short brunette questioned lithely. Carly caught a glimmer of something in her eyes before it passed quickly. "Because of him, I..." her hands fell to her abdomen. She rubbed it soothingly.

The action was not lost on Carly and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Look, Sam," she began softly, trying for a different approach. "I know you've been through a lot. Losing the baby..."

"Don't you dare," Sam threatened quietly. "I think you should leave," she said, before walking to the door and holding it open.

"Sam..." Carly began.

"Get out of my house," Sam said menacingly. "Now."

Sighing, Carly walked out of the door, turned to speak again but Sam slammed it forcefully.

This was bad. This was very bad and had the potential to destroy everything Jason was working to fix. Heading for the elevator, Carly pulled out her cellphone to inform her best friend his wife was in the midst of another breakdown. One that could very well destroy them all.


End file.
